


Love At First Hate

by JamieLovesBL



Category: Thai BL - Fandom
Genre: AeTin, BL, M/M, Petezee, PondGood, ZeePete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieLovesBL/pseuds/JamieLovesBL
Relationships: Ae & Tin Medthanan, Pete & Zee, Pond & Good
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Before you read there will be an AePete ship before TinAe. It's just a part of the storyline. Please enjoy the story. I'll also need 10 upvotes for the next update. I need some motivation.

The story is KINDA going to start the same as Love by Chance. How Pete and Ae meet. I changed some dialogue and how it goes so please don't get bored and skip it because that part is still important.

Techno, Champ, and Type don't have character personas and I feel like some people like a certain one from LBC or TT so you can imagine who they are I guess. But when I'm writing this I'm imagining them from TT. So the traits and descriptions are TT.

Also when I put this ' mark instead of this " it means they are thinking. I'll give an example.

'Ugh, I wish I wasn't so stupid!' That's what the character is thinking. I also made it into a different font to spot it better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday 12:00 am

Tin's Pov

I'm Tin, I go to LBC University. My dad owns it, my pathetic excuse for a brother told my dad that I needed to go to school 2 years ago when I didn't and still I don't. I can skip class, come back to take a test and ace it. That's how smart I am!! I hate Lucas! (I forgot Tin's brother's name so I'll just use this). There are no amount of words in any language that can describe the hate I have for him. He betrayed my trust a long time ago. And I will never forgive him.

I'm at the on-campus library studying(not that I need too)sitting next to Pete. He's my only friend and the only person I can trust.

" Ai'Tin!" I snapped back to reality when I heard Pete call for me. "Are you okay Tin?" I looked at Pete. He was sitting in the chair right beside me holding some books and studying.

"Yes. I was just thinking of something."

Pete smiles at me and goes. "Oh okay. You looked out of it. Just making sure you're okay."

"Thanks." Pete goes back to reading his study book. He took a sticky note out of his pocket and read it and he started smiling like he remembered something. I looked at the sticky note and it had some writing on it. "What are you smiling at?" I ask curiously.

He looks up at me. "Um... I met someone today. His name is Ae, he had crashed his bike into me. It was my fault for not looking when crossing the street but helped me by taking me to the clinic. He was so nice. He gave me this sticky note because he had to leave before I was finished getting fixed up at the clinic!"

Pete was smiling so much. I felt kinda jealous. He seems so happy about this guy. I didn't want some new guy he just met to take him away from me. I wonder who he is. Pete has always been open about being gay to me. I have nothing against it, but I'm not gay myself. So when he was talking about this guy I knew he had some type of crush by the way he was acting. "Who is this guy? Does he go here?"

Pete looked at me again. "He goes to school at the other building."

I stared at him. 'A Thai program!? Why would he like one of those people!?' "Huh!? A Thai Program!?"

Pete looked at me confused. "What's wrong with him being a Thai program?" He asked

"They are poor! He probably just wants your money! You're so gullible Pete, he could be plotting on how to take your money right now!"

He looked at me shocked he put his hands on me trying to calm me down. "No, Tin, He's not like that! I'm sure! I wanted to pay him for taking care of me but he said no. I don't think he's like that."

I stare at him angry moving his hands off of me. "Bullshit! If you like that dude, you might as well date me. I've known you for the past 2 years, and you just met this dude! You don't even really know him!"

Pete had a worried look on his face. "Tin let's just go eat lunch. You need... to calm down." I rolled my eyes and got up not waiting for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Earlier 9:20 am

Ae's Pov

My name is Ae, My mom and Dad insisted that I should go to LBC University because it's waaaay better than my last one... so to speak.

That's why my parents moved away from TT university. I don't want to remember what happened there...

Anyway, I'm riding my bike down the street to the college campus. I'll be meeting Pond, my roommate, and my Best friend since middle school. Since it is my first day he'll be showing me around the campus. I see a cute boy walking into the street looking at his phone. He must be stupid for crossing the street without looking. I yell for him to get out of the way because I can't stop my bike in time, but it's too late and I crash into him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Crossing the street while looking at your phone!" I Yell at him

"Sorry krub." He apologizes to me.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" I ask as I get off the floor and pick up my bike. He just looks at me. "You know you're lucky you got hit by a bike. If you were hit by a car you would be dead!" I look at the boy, he's still on the floor and wincing in pain. I kneel and grab his arm, his elbow was bleeding and was badly bruised. "Are you ok?" I ask him again waiting for an answer.

"I'm okay, it's just a scratch." He tells me. 'Just a scratch!' "Just a scratch!?" I chuckle "You look like you're about to cry! Come on! Get up! I'll help you! I'll take you to the clinic." I help the cute boy get up. "By the way My name is Ae. What's yours?"

He looked all flustered, his face was turning red and I didn't know why.

Nobody's Pov

Ae is holding Pete around his arms and they are staring into each other's eyes for seconds. Ae realizes what he's doing. So he lets go of Pete and gets on his bike gesturing for him to follow.

Ae's Pov

"Get on!"

"I already have my car here." 'Why doesn't he want my help'

"Why don't you want my help!? I crashed into you and hurt you. So it's my responsibility to take care of you! So stop avoiding my help and get on!"

The boy just kept looking at me and my bike. 'No...'

"Don't tell me... that you never ridden... a bike before." I chuckle

"I haven't." He says. 'He looks rich so maybe he's ridden a motorcycle.'

"It's just like riding a motorcycle."

He shakes his head "I haven't ridden that before either. But it's okay I'll ride it." He walks behind me to get on. "Will you be okay with your leg..." The boy asked while looking at my leg.

I looked back at him. "Don't worry I carried people bigger than you. By the way, you never said your name."

"My name is Pete krub."

The boy sat down on the seat "Hold on tight so you don't fall." I put both of his hands around my waist. "I'm going to go fast so you don't bleed to death!"

"Thank you na krub." Said, Pete as I rode my bike away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody's Pov

Ae and Pete went into the clinic and sat down in the waiting room till they could ask the front desk for help. Ae got up to the front desk once it was empty, Pete followed him.

Ae's Pov

"Excuse me, mam, my friend here got hurt in an accident. Can you check on him? He got a few bruises and scratches on his arm and elbow from when he fell on the street."

The girl looked at me and nodded her head, "Okay sir, one moment please," She started moving some papers around her desk. Pete turned to me.

"Thank you na krub Ae." He looked down at my leg again. "What about... your leg?"

"Oh... it's ok. Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself first. Your face is getting paler by the second."

He smiled at me. "Krub."

We just stood there looking at each other

"Ae, How much should I pay you?" Pete asked me while pulling out his wallet.

'Why would he need to pay me?' "No! You don't need to pay me."

"But you helped me come to the clinic. That deserves a reward."

"The only reward I need is that you get better."

He blushed and put his wallet back in his pocket.

"You can enter the room now sir." The girl said to Pete.

"Go get yourself taken care of now." I told him "Thank you again na krub." He says before he leaves the room, I look at him and smile while he leaves the room.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The lady from the front desk asks me.

I chuckle at the thought before I answer her. 'He's cute and all but I just met him. I don't date around. I might look like a playboy but I'm very romantic and always need to get to know someone before I date them. Also, did I say I was bisexual? Heh, I didn't.'

"No, he's not, I just met him." I look at her for an answer. Her expression changed from a smirk smile to a sad shocked expression.

"Oh...! I'm so sorry! I thought... Since you... I'm so sorry!" She was pointing and everything when she apologized.

"It's ok, really!" I was telling her it was okay for misunderstanding.

"It's just that... the way you were looking at him. You looked so worried... and before he left, you were smiling like crazy at him."

I laughed nervously and felt a blush forming on my face. "Oh... um... well-" I couldn't think of an excuse so I stuttered.

"Oh... so you do like him?" Her face expression changed back to that smirk of hers. "No wonder. You guys would make a great couple!" She looked so happy. Like this was a dream come true.

"No... I just met him so... it doesn't make sense for me to like him so quickly!" I was so confused.

'How can I like him so fast? I just met him! I never gained feelings for someone that quickly. All my past boyfriends and girlfriends were friends before I gained feelings and asked them out. But one of my past boyfriends... uh... nevermind!

But him... I just met only 1 hour ago and he got me blushing!? What The Fuck! Maybe it's because he's cute, adorable and I can only imagine what his face would look like when he's on top of my d- Shit! Why am I thinking like that!?'

"Sir! Sir! Are you ok? Your face is red like a tomato! Are you having a fever?" The lady put me out of my trance.

"No, I'm okay! Shit!" The lady looked confused after I cursed. I checked my watch. I suddenly remembered why I was riding my bike in the first place! 'Fuck! It's 10:34 and I was supposed to be meeting Pond at 9:45!' "Sorry, I wasn't cursing at you. I need to go. I'm late for meeting someone. Can you tell Pete that I had to go meet a friend? Wait... Do you have a piece of paper?"

"Yes, I do." The woman searches through the piles of packets on the desk and hands me a sticky note and a pencil. "Thank you." I write-

'Hello Pete, I had to go meet my friend since it's my first day here, that's why you are reading this. Next time you walk on the street remember to be safe. Don't walk and look on your phone. Ai Koon-Chai 😉 (A/N Ai Koon-Chai is slang in Thailand for Rich, Noble, Weak, Polite, and Gentle Guy.)

You can find me at the Thai program building.

Ps- Here's my number 12x-xxx-xxxx for when you need me again. 😘'

I hand the note to the lady and tell her to give it to Pete. I think she read it because- "I knew you liked him!" She yells while I leave. And a blush appears on my face again.

Nobody's Pov

Pete got out of the room after he got patched up. He was looking for Ae but couldn't find him.

"Sir, are you looking for your friend?" The woman asked Pete. "Yes! Where did he go?" The woman took out the sticky note Ae wrote for him. "He said he had to go meet a friend. But he wrote this note for you." She was smiling so hard while passing the note to Pete. Pete took the note and read it. After he was done reading it. He smiled so hard and had a blush form on his face. "Aww, you guys look so adorable. It's like watching 'Love at first meet' happen. It's so cute and romantic!"

(A/N Tell me why this is me fangirling about a fanfic at 2 in the morning😂.)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dorm- 11:05

Ae's Pov

I arrived at the dorm building looking for Pond. Pond was waiting at the entrance of the dorm building. He was watching something on his phone and he was biting his lip. I walked up to him but he didn't look my way so I snuck up behind him and saw what he was watching.

'Porn!? Really!? Out in the open!?' I slapped him in the back of his head. "Mmm!"

"Oww! What are you hitting me for!? I was enjoying my porn!" He asked, rubbing his head where I hit him before he turned around to see who had hit him.

His facial expression changed when he saw me. "Oh.. Hi Ae! How are you doing?" He looked like he got caught guilty of something.

"Really Pond!? Porn!? Out in the open!?"

He closed his eyes and looked down when I started yelling at him. He opened them up and looked at me when I was done. "It's not my fault! You were late and I had nothing to do!"

I look at him very mad and confused. "So you started watching porn... out in the open... to kill time!?"

"Now you make it sound wrong." Pond says confused

"Because it is Pond!" I hit him in the head again.

"Ow! Why do you have to keep hitting me!?"

"Because maybe... Just maybe... I can knock some sense into you. Anyway, aren't you supposed to show me around?"

"Oh yeah! Let me show you where our dorm is."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In their dorm- 4:50

Pond finished showing me around the campus and dorm building. We were just chilling in our dorm. Tomorrow I was going to get my stuff from home. I couldn't wait to see my niece. She's just so adorable!

"Hey Ae, I'm going to go see my friends from football practice. You wanna come? Since you're going to be meeting them anyway."

"Yeah sure. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah, they're in the closet over there." Pond pointed to the closet so I went over there and picked out a plain light blue shirt with a small pocket and some ripped jeans.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:20pm

Ae's Pov(A/N I know it's too much of Ae's Pov but I'll make up for it next chapter. I promise!)

We arrived at the football field. It was really big! I saw five guys sitting on benches farther down the hill.

"Hey, Pond we're down here!" One of the guys called for Pond.

"Okay, I'm coming! I brought A friend if that's ok." He told them as we reached down the hill.

One guy was sitting down, one had got up and left in a hurry. Three others got up as we walked towards them.

One was short. One was of average height and the Other one was the tallest.

"That's cool. I love meeting new people. Pond, did you bring food? Because I'm very hungry. You hear that that's my stomach rumbling. If I don't get any food I'm going to explode." The short one was rambling. He was so hyper. He was practically jumping around!

"I'm sorry I didn't bring any food for you, Can." Pond told him

"Can! We just had food! How can you be hungry again? You're just like those albino monkeys! Always running around eating anything and being hyper as fuck. You always make me buy you food. That's why I'm broke." The second guy started arguing with the shorter one. 'So this is how they are like? They're so funny. I could get used to this!'

"Stop with the arguing. You're gonna scare this guy off."

The tallest guy put his arm around me and looked at me. It's the same one who had called for Pond earlier. "Hey sorry for the commotion. These two are the crazy ones." He whispered the last part to me while pointing at them. "Anyway, I'm Champ. The one asking for food is Can. He's always asking for food and is very hyper. The one complaining about being broke is Techno or No for short. Type is in the restroom right now or is really just calling his Boyfriend. His boyfriend is away for something. Good is the quiet one sitting. He doesn't talk much." I looked at Good He smiled at me.

"H...i." He said Hi and went back to what he was doing.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Ae. I'm glad to have people welcoming me. I think you guys will be fun."

The guy that left earlier came back. I think he's Type. His hair was messier than before and his face was red.

"Oh! Hey Type, how was the PhoneSex?" Pond asked. Type came up to him and hit him in the head. "Ow! But you still didn't deny it." Type acted like he was going to hit him and Pond flinched. "Don't hit me again. One hit is enough for today."

"Ae, this is Type. Type, this is Ae." Champ introduced me and Type.

"Nice to meet you." Type put out his hand for a handshake. I shook his hand and Pond dragged me to the field as everyone ran down to it.

"Let's have a match. No one can beat Ae. He's a champ." Pond yelled to everyone. I got embarrassed.

(A/N Don't you get embarrassed when someone compliments you so proudly? 🤔)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day- Monday 9:00 am

Tin's Pov

I can't believe that Pete could trust a Thai Program. I hate those brats. I'm determined to find out who this Ae is. I'm going to find him and tell him to leave Pete alone.

I'm going to go to meet Pete at the Cafe to eat breakfast. As I'm walking towards the cafe from my car I see someone riding a bike towards me yelling for me to get out the way. I see another boy on the bike behind him. Before I could get out the way they crashed into me.

Nobody's POV

"I told you to get out of the way! Can't you see where you're going!?" Ae yells at Tin while he gets up.

"I'm not the one riding a bike like a maniac! Don't you see that this is a parking lot!? Not a playground for bike riding!? If you don't know how to ride a bike. Don't ride one!" Tin yells back while fixing his clothes. Pond get's up also from the crash looking at the bike to see if it got damaged.

"You really wanna go there!? Because I can wipe that so-called smirk right off your face! Right now!" Ae gets closer to Tin with an intimidating face. And if a look could kill...

"You think a shorty like you could do something to me?" Tin asks with a low but rugged voice. He looks down at Ae while Ae looks up at him. There isn't that much of a height difference.. but there is much where they have to look up and down at each other.

Tin's POV

"Wow! I'm glad you can state the obvious!" 'This man just got on my last nerve! Does he really think he can do something to me!? A thai program!?'

I balled my fists and was ready to punch this dude in the throat when I heard Pete yell my name.

"Tin! What are you doing?" He walked towards us.

"I was just about to Punch this Thai program for annoying me," I answered while pointing towards the short boy.

"This is Ae! Why would you want to Punch him?"

'Did he say Ae?! The stupid Ae who wants to take Pete!?'

"Ae!? The Thai Program!?"

"Ai'Tin~ Stop that! There's nothing wrong with him being a Thai Program!" Pete tries to stop me from yelling but I can't handle it. I don't want this Ae boy from who knows where come and take the only friend I have away from me. Plus he could just be trying to take his money.

"Because they are poor! He just wants your money!"

"Hey! Don't downgrade me like that! I'm not trying to take any money from anybody! I am not like that! So before you go around telling people things... Get Your Facts Straight!" Ae Yells glaring at me. 'He thinks he's intimidating me. Well, No He's Not!

"Do you really think I'm scared of you?" I ask him

We just stand there glaring at each other.

"Ai'Tin~ Stop!" Pete tells me to stop. "Ae krub, I'm so sorry about Tin!"

"It's Okay! You don't have to say sorry. I'll leave. Text me later okay?"

"Okay, krub." 'They even got each other's numbers!? I need to find a way to stop him!"

"Come on Ae we have to go!" The boy who was on the back of Ae's bike before called him.

"Okay Pond! Is the bike good?" He asks him while walking away. He turns around and starts glaring at me again.

"Yeah! You'll probably need to change the chain later though. But it's good for now."

Ae and Pond get on the bike and drive away on the bike not looking back.

As soon as they drive away...

"Tin! You need to learn that not everyone is like your brother. You can trust people. And People can also change. So stop being rude to people for no reason!" Pete start's lecturing me again the same thing all the time.

"I don't need to trust anyone! I also don't need to be gullible like you!"

"Tin! You need to stop calling me gullible! You're the one who doesn't want to trust anyone because of what your stupid brother did 14 years ago!" Pete stormed off mad which was not normal he rarely gets mad. And when he does get mad he likes to resolve his issues because he doesn't like staying mad at people. Especially his friends.

"That Ae is ruining everything!!"

'I need to find everything on Ae. Starting with looking through his files. Sometimes it's great having your dad owning your school.'

To be continued...

A/N How was the start? Be honest. Please give me your thoughts. This was about 3800 words! So I'll appreciate the feedback.

What do you think of the first meet?

What do you think Tin will find on Ae's File?

Did I do good to their personanlity's?

Do you want me to make an Extra for TharnType's Phone session in the bathroom?😏

Thanks for reading the First Chapter of "Love at First Hate".

Please Upvote the chapter! I would really appreciate it!

Should I continue the story? If you want me to, please get the upvotes to at least 10 and I'll post the next update.


	2. Chapter 2- Ae Was Expelled?

Did you guys like the last chapter? If so let me know in the comments!! Anyway please enjoy!!

Tin's POV Tuesday 3:48

After that encounter with Ae, I've been trying to find time to look through his files and records. I need to find something about him; if I do then I could show Pete that he shouldn't trust Ae after all.

'That guy really had the guts to stand up to me! Does he not know who I am? He's the only person who's ever stood up to me. He started the battle... but I'm ending the war...'

Nobody's POV

Tin was walking towards the storage building. He had just gotten done with his last class and still had time to visit the office to look through Ae's files. He needed to find something really bad on him and fast.

Tin walked towards the storage building. It was connected to the office building, so one side was the office and the other side was the storage building. It was a big one since so many people went to this university. All the files were sorted by buildings, majors, names, and birthdays. So it was going to be hard to find his file. This university was ancient so they haven't really been up to date with technology. That's why everything was still in the file and not on the computer.

The storage building was protected by a passcode. Since Tin was the son of the university's president he knew every passcode in the university. Tin typed in the passcode and walked into the building.

Tin only knew that Ae was in the Thai Program and his name was Ae. So he went to the Thai program section and started looking in the A's(Tbh I don't know their last names so...yeah I'm not going to use them. If you do know them please let me know!) It was a while before he found Ae's file.

Tin's POV

I looked through his file, his birthday is April 28th, 1999. So he's 20 since it's only October. I saw some other stuff like him being transferred here only yesterday when Pete had met him. He had also gotten expelled from TT university for fighting multiple times on campus. 'This is some good stuff! Pete will surely not trust him after this. He had gotten expelled from his last university for fighting on-campus. I need to take some photos of this!'

Nobody's POV

Tin takes out his phone and sets the file down. He takes multiple photos of the file and puts the file back where it was.

Suddenly he hears a couple of footsteps outside the door and immediately hides behind the file cabinet. "Did you hear about the new Thai Program student?" The principal of the university asks the dean. "Yes, he's a brilliant student! I've seen his work from TT university and all his old teachers have said so many good things about him. He's also very good on the football field!" The dean compliments Ae while he and The principal walk into the office side of the building.

Tin's POV

'So he's even fooling Principal Phillips and Dean Jacob. I need to get him out of this university as soon as possible before he causes any more damage here.'

Nobody's POV

As soon as Principal Phillips and Dean Jacob's footsteps and voices can't be heard Tin leaves the storage room in a hurry to meet Pete to tell him what he found.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody's POV 5:26 pm

Tin walked towards the cafe. He had texted Pete to meet him here and said it was urgent. He sat down at a seat and told the waitress that he only needed two cups of water. He waited for about a couple of minutes and saw Pete walking through the front door, he was panting like he just ran a marathon.

Pete saw Tin and ran up to him. "Ai'Tin, what was so urgent that you needed me so late in the afternoon?" Pete was still catching his breath.

"I wanted to discuss something with you."

Pete pulled out the chair and sat down in front of Tin. "What is it?" Pete was very confused.

"It's about Ae's old school."

Pete's expression changed to very confused to very irritated so quickly. "I already told you that Ae is not a bad person! But you still want to aggravate me and irritate me. Can you please stop!? Why do you always have to ruin my relationships with people all the time!? Did I do something wrong!?"

Pete was very angry; he was already annoyed with what happened in front of the cafe yesterday. He was trying to put it aside but what he heard just now made him even angrier. Tin always ruined his relationships with people. People were either afraid of Tin so nobody messed with Pete because they were friends. Or when people weren't afraid. He would do something to either get rid of them or make them afraid. It always happened and this time Tin went too far. Going through his files to find out about his history?

"But I found something on him! He was expelled from his last school for fighting on campus; Not once but multiple times!"

Tin was really trying to get rid of Ae. He didn't want people to get close to Pete especially since he was vulnerable. Anyone could walk up to Pete and he would make friends with them without thinking twice. That could go really bad one day and Tin doesn't want that to happen. He also doesn't want people to take Pete away from him either. Tin showed the pictures of the file to Pete.

"Do you really think that those pictures are going to make me not want to be friends with Ae? Not everyone is a bad person! Those words on those files could be different from what actually happened! Why can't I make one other friend? Is this how it's going to be if I keep being friends with you? You need to stop doing this! If you keep doing these things I don't think I want to stay friends with you. I keep putting up with you. I tried making friends with you. I thought that I could help you, but if you don't change your mindset then I don't think I'm worth your time."

Pete got up and left the table leaving Tin there thinking about what he said.

Tin's POV 5:39

'Shiaaaaa! I messed up! What should I do? Should I run after him and apologize?'

'No, he probably doesn't want to talk to me right now. I'm going to lose my only friend because of some stupid dumb shit.'

'Why did I do this? Maybe I should just make friends with Ae.'

'No, I can't trust him.'

'I need to find out what happened at his school first and then maybe I can trust him. I need to go to Ae's old school to see what actually happened. If I find out what really went down I will then see if I can trust Ae or not.'

'If I can make friends with Ae, Pete would forgive me.'

'Yeah... this is a good plan.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is what happened after the encounter with Tin

Ae's POV Monday 10:32

'That stupid rich bastard!! I fucking hate his guts! Why is Pete even friends with that guy?'

I'm currently in study hall, I'm studying with the guys. Type and Can couldn't make it so it was just Pond, Champ, No, and Good with me. I couldn't concentrate because my mind kept repeating the scene that happened earlier today. That guy just won't leave my mind.

"Ae, buddy, what's up? Champ scooted next to me.

"Nothing, I just don't want to study no more." No was sitting on the right side of me while Champ was sitting on the left to me. "Ow? What's wrong with you? You look like you were just hit by a bus." I just couldn't do anything but think about the scene but I guess I could ask about this dude. They must know him.

"Do you guys know someone named Tin?" Everyone except Good turned their heads towards me when they heard the name.

"Bro! Did you meet him?" Champ asked me.

"Not just meet him! We crashed into him! Ae, got into a fight with him about it until Pete came and saved him. Also, you need to tell me how you know Pete." Pond had turned his head towards me. He was sitting next to Good on the other side of the table; Who was reading a book called Love at First Hate.

'I'll have to ask him about that book later, it seems interesting.'

"I crashed into him the day I came to meet you that's why I was late. I took him to the clinic to get fixed up and I gave him my number that's all." Pond smirked at me.

"Ooooh, so you gave him your number?" I got up and smacked his hand. "It's not like that!" I sat back down.

"Anway, who's this Tin?" I was really curious about this Tin because I hate him so much.

"P'Tin is pretty much the boss of the school. Everyone has to listen to him so they don't get on his bad side. The reason for that is that his dad owns the school. His full name is Tin Medthanon. His Mom and Dad are very famous around these parts. They own a lot of buildings and companies. He also has an older brother named P'Tum who's very famous." Champ explained

'So this Tin thinks he can do anything because his family is famous.' " This so-called Tin thinks he can do anything he wants and get away with it."

"That's just it. Nobody is ever brave enough to fight back" No stated.

"I'll stand up to him if no one else will! He can't do anything to me!"

"Are you crazy Ae? That guy can do anything! Have you seen what he's done to people? Oh right... you haven't. But still! People who've tried to make friends with Pete have either disappeared never to be heard from or Tin scared them and made them leave themselves." Techno exclaimed

"I'm not scared of this dude. Also, those sound like myths."

Champ and Techno just looked at Ae and shook their heads.

Nobody's POV

"Can't wait to see this rivalry!" Pond exclaimed which made Good look up from his book at him. Pond looked back at him and blushed, feeling embarrassed so he apologized.

"It's... okay," Good replied and went back to reading his book.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tin's POV Wednesday 9:36 am

'What should I do? Do I just go to his school? Or do I ask him myself?'

'No, I can't. He'll just be weirded out by me asking him for personal information. We literally just met.'

'Why do I feel like a stalker?'

"Aghhh!!" I screamed in frustration. I just don't know what to do.

'Wait... what if he had some friends at his old university? I could ask them what happened. I just need to figure out who.'

I walked around my room trying to figure out what I should do. 'Should I just go to the school and ask who his friend is? No, It's just weird. What should I do?'

I was still walking back and forth in my room contemplating about what to do next. I didn't want to come off as a creepy stalker guy. But I still felt like one.

'I'll just think about this later. My classes start at 10:30 and I haven't eaten breakfast yet.'

I grab my bag, keys, and phone before I turn off the lights as I walk out the door. I'm going to the same cafe I always go to. I love this place because it's nice and quiet and not a lot of people come in the morning. It's also the same place I met Pete for the first time 2 years ago. As I arrived at the cafe. I got out of my car and locked the doors. I entered through the door and went to go sit at my usual spot.

But as I walked towards my spot I saw someone sitting in my seat...

To Be Continued...

Who do you think is sitting in Tin's seat?

Why do you think Ae was fighting in his last school??

Do you think he has a valid reason for fighting???

I really want to know your thoughts. Please comment on what you think.

Sorry for not posting for a while. That's why I posted this. I know it's "Short" but I didn't want to keep those who were reading, waiting.

Hope I didn't disappoint. 🙃


End file.
